Eat and Forget
by Crude and Unusual
Summary: Kenny's feeling alone and desperate enough to follow Cartman into an obvious trap. By the time he figures out that this isn't one of Cartman's usual little stunts, it's already far too late to turn back.
1. In the Out Door

I scraped off the filth from the back of my mind and put it into words, and I have no idea if ANYONE is going to be able to enjoy it, but fingers crossed anyhow.

WARNING, DANGER, BEWARE: Please, don't read if you're uncomfortable with voyeurism, bondage, violence, rape, mind control fetish, or scat. (I did cut out the bulk of the scat, but it's still moderately prevalent I think...) Seriously guys, no one's gonna blame you if you sit this one out.

And remember: always practice _safe, consensual sex_... use contraception... stay in school... And don't do drugs, drugs are bad, mmkay?

* * *

All of us were devastated when Kyle decided to leave town. Stan probably took it the hardest out of the four of us. He wouldn't speak to anyone for a few days, and there were lots of signs that he wasn't eating. Honestly I thought he was being selfish. Kyle probably had his reasons for not contacting any of us before jumping ship. And I know damn well that he wouldn't want anyone to hurt themselves over it. Stan should know that too, and respect his supposed best friend's wishes instead of pulling some stupid stunt because the attention wasn't on him for two seconds.

For how bad Stan was, Sheila was a million times worse. The note that Kyle left completely blamed her for his leaving. I hadn't personally seen her, but from what Ike told me, it was bad. She just sort of gave up. Stopped getting up in the morning, washing her clothes, or doing much of anything.

We saw a lot more of Ike around, because she didn't give a fuck what he did anymore. She was afraid of driving him away with her nagging too. I took it upon myself to keep an eye on the kid. He was pretty smart though; knew what crowds to stay away from even with his newfound freedom.

Cartman and I started to hang out more. With Stan going awol, and refusing to give us more than a passing glance, we were the only ones left to support one another. Cartman was calmer about the Kyle situation than I would've thought. It was probably just an act. Even if he didn't always show it, I knew he cared about Kyle.

Me and Cartman sat back to back under a big knotted tree. After Kyle left, almost three months ago now, Cartman and I made a habit of coming here to pass around a joint. Numbed the pain, I guess.

We bullshitted back and forth, talking openly about whatever was on our minds. Today I confided in him something more personal than usual. It had been really gnawing at me for a while. "It's been fucking forever since I had a good lay..." I mumbled, smoke puffing out of my mouth and dissipating in the cool rocky air.

Three months, to be precise, but I withheld that information. The last thing I needed was him figuring shit out. Kyle would have my balls if I told anyone about us messing around.

And yes, unlike everyone else, I was still convinced that I hadn't seen the last of him. A sentimental guy like Kyle would have to come back around eventually. I'd be waiting for him with open arms.

"Is that right?"

There was a note of something dark and revealing in Cartman's voice, but Hell if I knew what was up. He had a reputation for stirring up serious shit. It could've been anything. If I looked too far into it, I'd probably end up dead. Again.

"I might be able to help you with your predicament. We are such good friends after all..." The way his words dipped and stretched was malicious, but almost sarcastic. Like he was telling some kind of twisted joke.

So I played along. I let my body slide back into his more, leaning against his shoulder, "Mmm... Gonna give me a taste if that fat ass of your's?" His head turned, bringing our faces close. There was a shit eating grin stretching across his fat cheeks that told me he was up to something big.

If I wasn't sure right when I saw that, he whisked hot breath over my lips, "I got something even better, Kenny." Despite myself, my cock twitched. I was pretty desperate. Desperate enough to fall for an obvious trap? let me think about that a second...

Yeah. My dick demanded that I fall for this trap.

Fully aware that this was going to backfire big time on me, I let Cartman cart me off to his house.

The door to his basement had a few more locks on it than I remembered. In fact, the last time I was here, I'm a hundred percent sure that it hadn't had any on the outside. I was getting antsy. At this point it was less about the promised sex and more about seeing what the fuck Cartman was up to.

He opened the door after a couple minutes of fumbling with a huge ring of keys. The wicked smile on his face scared the shit out me. I'm pretty sure that's the look cannibals give their victims before they eat them alive. "You ready, slut?"

The door creaked open, and instantly, a wave of warm stench hit me. It smelled more pungently of dirty, sweaty men than a high school locker room. The second thing I noticed was the unmistakable sound of grunting and sick slurping. A light flashed, presumably from a T.V. Other than that, the only other light appeared to be a low orange glow from colorful Christmas lights that were haphazardly attached around the cement walls.

I descended the steps, each one creaking under my weight, adding to my anxiousness. I couldn't have been more than three steps down when the heavy door shut with a deafening creak and Cartman immediately set to doing up the locks. For some reason I half expected to see something like Sloth from Goonies when I reached the end of the staircase. But instead, a sight much further out of the realm of reality greeted me.

I fell to my knees. Only one person I'd ever met had a fro' that monstrous. Kyle's face might've been turned down, but I was sure it was him.

But just seeing him- that's not what got to me.

Kyle. That nerdy, Jewish prude from my childhood... Was fucking himself on the biggest black dildo I'd ever seen. His tight red curls bounced up and down in rhythm with his movements, muscles strained in concentration. He was butt-naked except for a pair of crappy costume bunny ears buried within the depths of his hair, and a pair of dirty, ripped up stockings.

He started to shoot his load right there, in front of me. His entire body twisted, leaning backwards, with his face looking up to the heavens. Kyle's face was so sweet, eyes closed, brows furrowed, lips set in the sexiest little 'O'. Jizz shot from his cock, coating his hot muscular chest. And the noise he let out was inhuman. Before I thought that only animals and horny Japanese girls made that sound.

I would've came in my pants right there, if I hadn't felt Cartman's hands on my shoulders.

We both watched as Kyle breathed slowly, and removed himself from the dildo, slicked with a horrific mixture of shit and other bodily junk. His eyes met my face and he lit up with a very un-Kyle-like joy. It also donned on me that he'd recovered from that violent orgasm way too fast...

Just about everything about this situation was wrong.

"Kenny!" Kyle squealed, skipping over and throwing his arms around me. A sickening squish sounded as his cum and whatever else sandwiched between us. If that weren't enough, Kyle smelled about a hundred times worse than the rest of the place.

"What the fuck..." is all I managed, still not moving an inch, very aware of Cartman looming over both of us, "I don't understand, you've been gone for months..."

"Yah!" Kyle laughed, pressing his erection against my leg. How the Hell is that back already? Fuck, he's a fucking machine!

My head spun at his overly cheerful voice, "I've been so busy being a good little fuck doll! But I'm so glad you're here now..." Kyle rutted against me, and tried to come in for a big wet kiss, but I pushed him away. That sex crazed thing wasn't Kyle, and I didn't want it anywhere near me.

I stood up, launching away from Cartman's grasp. When I spun on him, he was positively beaming. His thick, ugly cock in his grasp. "What's the matter, poor-boy? I thought you wanted to fuck?"

I growled, pointing at his chest accusingly, "What the fuck did you do him?"

"Hmm... I could tell you, but wouldn't you rather see for yourself?"

Oh Hell no, I had to get the fuck out of there. I made a mad dash past the masturbating sociopath. Cartman being the flabby little bitch he is let out the most pathetic whine when I pushed him out of the way.

But when I got to the top of the stairs, and saw the heavy duty locks on the door, I realized that there was no getting out. In my hurry, I hadn't grabbed his keys. Stupid, stupid...

I was grabbed from behind. As soon as I felt the strength of the person, I knew it couldn't have been Cartman. Kyle husked in my ear, "Kenny, don't you want to stay and play?" It made me shiver with arousal almost as powerful as my disgust.

"Kyle, are you still in there? You have to sto-"

Kyle held onto my jaw, shoving a filthy tasting PCV gag in. I tried to struggle but he held onto me tight. I was a malnourished hood-rat going up against a perfectly sculpted jock, who, even if I could manage to get a jab in, I didn't want to hurt. It was useless.

While he got the gag tightened and locked in place, I checked my surroundings for something sharp, maybe I could jump into it... That's usually how these things worked. I'd trip and fall and die in a one in a million way. But I knew. There was no way I could rely on my 'gift' to get me out of this shitty situation. I never died when I really needed to.

Kyle, oblivious to my morbid thoughts started to hum as he lifted me up like a rag doll and slung me over his shoulder. It was like he couldn't even feel my little punches and kicks. To give myself some credit, I didn't really give it my all. It might not have seemed like it right than, but that overly cheerful monster _was_ Kyle.

Cartman was waiting at the bottom for us, hard cock dripping with pre-cum. "Kenny, Kenny, Kenny. Do you think I'm that fucking stupid? I'm not just going to let you go now... Stupid cunt..."

I thrashed in Kyle's grip, but he was an unstoppable force. And scarily enough, he seemed to be under the complete control of Cartman.

As scared shitless as I was, I was still sporting a pretty hefty boner. Being manhandled by Kyle was living out a pretty serious fantasy, but under the circumstances it wasn't the most appropriate response.

Kyle shoved me up against the cold wall, leaning into me. For the first time I saw his face up close, his smile was as sweet as ever, but his eyes were glazed over with a grey haze... And he was shamelessly humping my leg like a dog in heat.

Cartman bounded me to the wall while Kyle held me place, giving me little encouragements and rubbing his ever stiff cock over my body.

My arms were chained above my head; my feet hung just a couple inches off the ground making it so the entirety of my body weight was held by my wrists. It hurt like absolute Hell, but when I tried to reach the ground with my toes to alleviate some of the pain, I just wasn't tall enough.

Cartman patted Kyle on the ass. Normally Kyle would freak out if anyone did that too him, let alone _Cartman_ while he was _naked_. But all he could do was stand there with a vacant smile on his face, listening but unhearing as Cartman spoke, "With Kyle here, I had to trick him into a vulnerable position. But brute force is so much faster... Mindless muscle bunnies have their uses." There wasn't anything I could do but hang there and glare at him. Now that he had me, Satan knew what he was going to do.

"Jew, get a nice big bowl of the STUFF." Kyle clapped excitedly at the order, need desperately writhing across him.

"I hope you'll hang around a while..." Cartman smirked at his terrible pun, and trailed his chubby hand down my thigh. The cruel chuckle he let out was undoubtedly from noticing my persistent situation. To my horror, he gave my bulge a painful squeeze through my pants. A moan forced it'd way out brokenly from behind the the ball gag.

"I wonder what effect the chemical will have on you? You already have such a high sex drive as it is..."

"Chemical?" I asked, feeling some drool slip from my mouth. Cartman just laughed meanly, and turned to Kyle, standing at attention behind him.

The bowl had... Some weird grey goop in it. It looked absolutely disgusting, but Kyle was gazing at it with longing, dancing back and forth anxiously.

"Good..." Cartman cooed, drawing gentle circles on Kyle's ass cheek, "Why don't you have a taste? As a... demonstration."

Kyle didn't have to be told twice, he tilted the entire container back and chugged like crazy. Some of it spilt over the edges and ran down his cheeks, but he didn't even flinch as the goop made a complete mess of him. He desperately licked the bowl clean, and than fell to the ground, letting the empty bowl clatter next to him as spasms ripped across his body. He let out an even more intense orgasm than before, and screamed out that animalistic cry.

I struggled with a renewed vigor. Cartman was going to make me eat that shit?

Cartman spoke to me, suddenly, kneeling down to wipe a dribble of the grey stuff off of Kyle's face, "It doesn't have a name; according to the United States government, it doesn't exist. I think it started out as someone misusing the equipment, trying to make an extra potent aphrodisiac... But the government started funding it anyway, after the lab demonstrated how strongly it affected the subjects. They were going to weaponize it. But than... there was a leak at the facility, it got into the water supply. The whole surrounding town turned into, well, THAT," he gestured to Kyle, who was still humping at the air in a pool of his own spunk, "So they quarantined the town, covered it up, and shut down the whole project... But how did I get my hands on a steady supply of it?"

Cartman paused a moment for affect, "Well, they needed someone who knew what they were dealing with to dispose of it. But I'm afraid they picked the wrong guy to oversee the job... They thought that it was a man who'd worked on the project. The single man who'd managed to avoid getting exposed, but the truth is, no one in the town made it out," Cartman shook his head, "It's funny how people hardly question you when you act like you belong somewhere..."

"I sold the stuff off to the highest bidder. But didn't stop there, I started producing more of it behind their backs. And now... I'm set for life with enough money and that slop to fuck with you assholes anyway I want."

I was oddly inclined to believe most of what he said. We'd always had a tendency to get ourselves in these kinds of situations. It was all familiar stuff: weird chemical, the military, secret lab... Yeah, just throw in a couple of fart jokes and political commentary, and that was our lives.

Suddenly, Cartman perked up, "Oh, and I want to show you something while you can still enjoy it properly." He stepped over Kyle's motionless body. It looked like he was still breathing, I guess that was a good thing. But honestly, if I couldn't get him out of here, what was the point?

I turned my attention to where Cartman was fiddling with the television. There was some nasty scat porn playing on the screen. It had probably been on the entire time, but I'd been too preoccupied to notice it.

Cartman replaced the tape in the old VCR, and I was surprised to see the very basement we were in flash onto the screen. It was Kyle, chained up in the corner.

But this wasn't the Kyle that was passed out on the floor, who smelled like a dumpster and fucked himself on giant phalluses. It was the real one. I could tell immediately, by the way he was covering himself from the camera, and by that intelligent, pissed off glint in his eyes. He was starring off to the side with the most murderous glare on his face. There was a cup of the chemical lying in front of him, and Kyle was backed as far as he could get away from it.

"Why do you think I would eat more of that shit after... what happened last time?" he growled, but fear passed over his strong expression.

Cartman's voice came from off screen, "It's highly addictive. For most people it becomes a compulsion to eat it. I'm not sure how you've held out this long without scarfing it down."

"I'm not going to!" Kyle yelled defensively, "You can't make me."

Cartman's fat back took up most of scene, suddenly. He gently knocked the cup over, letting the liquid spill onto the dirty concrete floor. Light bounced off of it's strange, dull surface. Almost metallic.

Kyle hugged his legs to himself, visibly shaking. His eyes were bugging out of his head. I could tell he was trying to will himself not to look at the strange fluid slowly dribbling towards him, but as soon as he did, just for a second, he completely lost control.

Kyle flew onto his hands and knees, licking at the floor like his life depended on it. He moaned lewdly, eyes rolling back in his head. Not a drop of the chemical was missed by Kyle's lapping. Even after it all appeared to be gone, he stayed there licking the floor.

His head shot up, beautiful face crazed and red. "_Cartman_," he husked, full of desire, "_I need you inside of me._ I need cock RIGHT NOW!" There was a moan from off screen, and a click. The footage cut and sent the television to an eerie static.

A few feet away from me, Kyle groaned, and slowly picked himself up off the floor. He was dazed, shaking like a baby deer on his hands and knees, but when he saw me, there was a flash of clarity in his eyes. "Kenny..." he groaned, holding his stomach in pain, "I'm sorry."

But that was all I got. His eyes went out of focus and his stupid, vacant smile returned. "Oh God, Cartman... _Can I fuck him yet_?" he begged pathetically.

Cartman stood over him, and chuckled, flicking one of his costume ears, "Don't worry, Kyle, soon that's ALL you two sluts will ever do. Fuck and wallow in your own filth." The grin on Kyle's face widened, showing his pretty white teeth.

Than Cartman turned his insane gaze to me, "Oh yeah, he never showers or anything. There's just three months of whatever caked on. I bet you can't wait to lick all that crusty Jew-spoodge off of him..."

It took every ounce of my will not to vomit with the gag on. Maybe I should've. Maybe I could've choked myself on it and woken up in my warm bed. Safe and far away from all this.

"Kyle, be a dear and lube up a nice big dildo with the stuff, okay?" Kyle moaned when Cartman gave him the order. The way he waggled his butt around was tantalizing, mind fucked or not.

But Cartman narrowed his eyes, and gave Kyle a sharp slap on the ass, "Not for you! Don't you take a drop of it." Kyle whined, but complied anyway. He scampered back not a minute later, hugging an even bigger dildo than he'd been fucking himself on when I'd first come in, and tucked underneath his arm was a little container filled with the chemical. The dildo itself was also coated in the thick silvery liquid. I gave them a questioning look. Why put it on there?

Cartman oh so politely filled me in, "It doesn't matter what membrane takes it in. In fact, your ass will probably get the drug to take effect FASTER. A damn good thing, too. The first time is always the slowest; needs to get into your system."

My eyes widened. That thing would definitely NOT fit up my butt. I'd never even had a normal sized dick up there. Let alone the destroyer of worlds over there. "It won't fit!" I tried to scream, make them reconsider. Turn me into a ditzy fuck machine, but please, spare my ass!

"Oh..." Cartman snickered, "It'll fit." He gave Kyle the go ahead.

"You're going to feel so much better in a second," Kyle chirped happily, forcefully pulling my pants down to my ankles. I watched on in fearful anticipation as his fingers swirled around in that metallic liquid. I tried to scream at him to stop, kicked and wriggled, begged through my gag, but to no avail.

He pushed his finger into my hole. I'd had people put their fingers up there, but with the chemical as lube, it was a whole other level. It was liquid sex. It seared my insides, and clouded my mind with the dirtiest fantasies I'd ever dared to dream. My breath hitched, and my continued complaints more closely resembled moans of pleasure.

I tried to fight it, push it out, but by the time he added a second finger, I was meeting his pistoning hand, wanting so badly to help him fuck me with that magic drug. Kyle giggled, picking up the pace, eyes staring up at me half lidded, "I missed you so much, Kenny. You're so fucking sexy."

His outburst helped me pull away from the lust threatening to overtake me. Kyle. He'd been locked up here for three months. I didn't want to stay in this disgusting basement! I had to remember. Had to fight it.

Kyle pushed a third finger up, and I melted. What was I getting so worked up about? My only problem was how hard my cock was. I knew if I told Kyle to suck it he'd definitely do it for me, but... For some reason that felt like a bad idea.

Cartman came into view, and I was back, glaring fiercely. Focus on the hate, Kenny. Don't focus on...

_Kyle's beautiful lips on your cock._

The way his tongue moved over my skin made my mind feel so tingly. _But I shouldn't think about that..._ or the feeling of his hand all the way down to his knuckle, stretching me wide... The passion was burning into me! Why wouldn't I want it to be like this all the time? What was wrong with me?

Cartman woke me up one last time with an infuriated yell. Kyle had disobeyed, and started eating the the drug out of my ass. They both turned away from me, and the lack of friction let my mind plateau on that level of foggy awareness. I watched on, half in and half out of the haze, a loud buzzing in my ears.

Kyle's mouth was dripping with grey, and Cartman sneered, leering like he was going to hit him. But the ever brilliant Kyle took hold of him before he could make a move, and kissed him hard. Something connected in my mind...

There was a something important about what just happened.

Cartman just took in some of the liquid. He just ate it. I waited, expecting him to turn into a brainless sex addict any minute. But when he pulled away from Kyle, his smile was as intelligent and devious as ever. He even wiped off some the liquid running down the side of Kyle's face, and stuck it into Kyle's eager mouth. If he was under the affects, he would've taken it himself.

_Why was he unaffected?_

When the two were made up, Kyle splashed the remaining substance onto my stretched asshole and the giant plastic cock.

Me and Cartman shared a glance, and he smiled a knowing smile at me. He mouthed the answer to my unasked question. Probably as a taunt, thinking I wouldn't be able to remember this moment. I couldn't hear him over my own moaning, but I knew what he'd said anyway.

An antidote. Something to counteract the effects of the silver drug. It existed and Cartman had it. He probably had a lot of it for how often he was exposed to the stuff.

Kyle plunged the dildo into my ass. I felt myself give into the lust burning my every nerve down to the core, forcing me to into submission.

But in one final moment of clarity, I knew how I was going to get us out of here. Every little lucid moment I had, however fleeting, I would spend tracking down the cure. It was the only way to give us enough time to escape. Even if I wasn't sure how yet, that was okay, because at least I knew it existed. I had to hope.

Of course that thought was a million miles away when they finally let me out of my bonds. Escape, time, life... All seemed irrelevant. No, it was just me and Kyle. Kissing, fucking, feeding each other that wonderful grey goop.

I didn't even mind it when Cartman would fucked my stretched hole or mouth, or when he smacked and ordered me around. After all, he'd introduced me to this wonderful new life, and took on all those nasty responsibilities that didn't involve fucking and eating. Thinking for myself was such a drag, I don't know how I did it all those years.

Why would I want it any other way?

* * *

More to come, if you guys are interested.

Give me feedback! The doctor says that they're gonna put my poor, sick grandma down if I can't come up with enough comments for her operation. Have a heart, guys.


	2. Windowless Vans Are Creepy

**I just got back from Washington DC. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, but the only natural beauty I saw was the tall beautiful blonde by my side. What a doll. Quick as a whip too; she refused to sleep in the same bed as me. XD Too bad...**

**But you guys don't give two shits about that! Let there be story:**

* * *

The boys in the little town had been sneaking out after dark for as long as they could remember. Most of their parents made the folly of trusting them, hardly ever even noticing their kid's absence through the years.

It wasn't until Kyle was nearly eighteen that his mother went on a paranoid mission to keep her very large babies safe in the house. Her brake down wasn't completely unfounded; Kyle had been brought home in a cop car at the end of a long night of underage partying. He'd begged officer Barbrady to let him spend the night in the jail cell to avoid his mother's wrath. Unfortunately, the dim witted police officer was smart enough to know not to cross Sheila Broflovski, and dumb enough not to follow protocol. On the positive side, Kyle doubted there would be any legal documentation done.

Sheila took the experience as a wake up call. Her son needed structure before it was too late!

In the corner of the room, Gerald was nailing Kyle's window shut. He was torn. This might be a little overboard. On the other hand though, Kyle did go way over the line. But if they pushed back too far he might do something rebellious in retaliation... In the end, it didn't matter what Gerald's opinion was. If he went against his wife while she was on the war path, all her brutality would redirect to him.

Adjacent to his father, Kyle stood with his arms folded, face reddening in anger and embarrassment. It was only a few hours after his night of partying that his parents marched in and started loudly tampering with his window. As a result from having a total of three hours of restless sleep, Kyle had angry bloodshot eyes with dark bags hanging underneath. Not having bothered to shower or change his clothes, he (and by extension the room) smelled like an old music festival.

Over the thunks of the hammer, Sheila was screaming her head off from the doorway, "If I ever see you in cop car again -thunk- I swear! Gerald! -thunk-Tell your son how much trouble he'll be in!"

"Listen to your mother, Kyle," Gerald muttered automatically.

Kyle's beet-red face snapped up to his dad. He matched his mother's volume and tone, "Dad! Stop this! She's -thunk- being unreasonable! I'm almost an adult -thunk- for fuck's sake!"

"Language!" his mom shrieked.

"Well, -thunk- Sheila, he is almost an adult..." Gerald agreed monotonously. Poor Gerald could feel the gaze of his son and wife on his back, piercing through him. If there was a way out of this, he didn't see it. Luckily, there was a simultaneous 'UGH!' from both parties, and than heavy footsteps towards the master bedroom. Sheila slammed the door, ceremoniously ending the argument.

Kyle flopped face first onto his bed, groaning at the dull ache in his head. It was hard work to be mad with a hangover. When he was sure Sheila was out of the room, Gerald decided to try to comfort Kyle as best he could. Just to be safe, he continued his noisy work as not to arose suspicion in his wife, "You know, -thunk- we're only doing this because -thunk- we care. We want you to be successful -thunk- and happy."

Kyle grew more impatient for his father to leave with each THUNK. The wheels in his mind turned. This was completely unjust; he had to get back at his parents.

They'd taken Kyle's phone, but after some insistence, let him keep his computer. He used the valid excuse that he had several reports due to his new teachers in the fall. Kyle hoped to God that the person he needed to contact would be online. Facebook would be too risky, than his parents would know he was talking to someone. It would have to be an email.

Eric Cartman was lazily spread out on Butter's bed. His phone was inches from his face, concentration fully on his addicting new game, fapping bird. A loud ding! sounded from his phone. It scared it right out of his hand, making him lose the game. Normally he wouldn't check his email immediately, but whoever sent that had to die now.

All the anger left him when he saw who'd sent it. "And what could the Jew-rat want?" Cartman muttered.

There was a wet plop, than Butter's head ducked out from underneath the blanket, "Is everything okay?"

"Hey!" Cartman barked, "Did I tell you to stop?"

"Well... No, Eric, I guess not. But I just thought-"

"We both know you aren't the best at that. But what you are good at Butters... is being a little cock sucker. Now get back to it. Helps me focus on fapping bird." Butters obediently sank back down.

Cartman opened the email.

-Mom went crazy and is keeping me locked in my room. I don't care how, just get me out.-

Cartman grinned madly. Reading over it again, he groaned and came in Butter's mouth. Than replied:

-Be ready tomorrow night at midnight-

Following Cartman's instructions, the following night, Kyle sat on his bed, shrouded in the night. He was fully dressed, even donning his winter coat and full backpack. The alarm clock on his desk had the glowing green numbers: 11:56 on it. Hopefully Cartman would actually come...

There was dull tap from behind the curtain. Than another. A few shards tinked to the floor. The sound was muffled, but loud enough to put Kyle on edge. There was a chance his parents could've heard that...

"Cartman!" Kyle whispered angrily as he drew the curtain back, "You have to be quiet!"

In the darkness it was hard to make out too much detail, but Kyle could see Cartman's outline against the moonlight. "That's as quiet as it was going to get, Jew. You said you didn't care how I got you out," he passed Kyle a hammer through the hole he'd made in a section of the window. So the jailbreak commenced undisturbed.

...

Kyle stared out at a crystal clear lake in the middle of the forest clearing. It was nothing like Stark's pond. No roads were visible; there was no sign of human interference. The reflection of the moon was unwavering. Everything was still and crisp like a picture. "It's... beautiful." The scenery hadn't been at all what he was expecting.

Cartman shrugged, "It's Kenny's spot. He takes girls out here to fuck." The monochromatic scale the moonlight provided did well to cover the blush that spread across Kyle's face. Cartman would probably shit his pants if he knew that only about half of that statement was true, and that Kenny had taken him to this very spot before.

They sat there a moment, drinking in the sight. Than Cartman spoke up, "I dare you to get in the water."

"No way," Kyle laughed, "There's still chunks of ice in there!"

"Ah come on, it's at least fifteen degrees warmer than what it is the rest of the year. You should be used to it."

"This is your laziest murder attempt yet."

Cartman dug through his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, "Twenty bucks. Come on, I know you can't resist that offer, Jew." Gritting his teeth together, Kyle gave Cartman a hard punch in the arm. The latter let out a childish whine, and defensively informed Kyle, "I could just take Jewpunzl back to her tower. I'm sure your bitch-ass mother would just love that."

"Fine! Fine," Kyle smacked the ground with his fists, stabbing his finger into Cartman's chest, "Twenty bucks and you keep your mouth shut..." He snappily unzipped his coat, throwing it into the snow.

His clothes quickly piled up until Kyle was standing in the freezing night air in nothing but his plaid boxers. It was uncomfortable, and not just because the mountains were cold as balls. He could feel Cartman watching him. Not that Kyle was self-conscious, he actually thought his body was pretty nice; lean, muscular, tall. Nothing like Cartman's stout form. Getting undressed in front of a probable sociopath just seemed like a bad idea. It made him vulnerable.

After a moment's hesitation, he slipped his boxers off too and threw them into the pile.

Cartman watched, entranced by the movement of Kyle's bare thighs as he walked towards the water. His naked body was hotter than Cartman had dared to imagine. The rare sight of Kyle's curls alone was intoxicating all on it's own. A person could get lost staring into the stacks and tangles that made up his bright Jewfro. His body was like something out of Greek art. Each sculpted muscle flexed and moved so perfectly. The way his nearly flawless skin gleamed in the moonlight was other worldly. A divine power had payed careful attention to this one.

Kyle was shivering before he even reached the water. There was a moment of deliberation. Part of him wanted to stick his foot in first, just to see what he was getting himself into. But he figured that would just make it worse on himself. Prolong the inevitable. Without further indecisiveness, Kyle jumped in all at once.

Liquid ice covered his body. It burned into him, jolted him into a hyper sensitive awareness. Every sound was amplified, even Cartman's cackling from above the surface. His curls flew up and spiraled around as he allowed himself to sink deeper. Kyle curled in on himself, still completely submerged. His eyes opened to see a school of little fish swim by his face.

Finally, with one great push, he broke through the surface. Kyle took a big gulp of air and instinctively wiped his eyes. There was a victorious smile on his face...

Until he turned himself to see a huge flash of orange light. "What the Hell are you doing?" he yelled, swimming towards the shore. Cartman was nowhere in sight when he got onto land. It was just him and the embers rising off his burning pile of clothes.

Kyle ran to Cartman's van. The bastard was in the driver's seat, smirking down at him through the window. The doors were locked, but Kyle still desperately banged at the side of the vehicle. "Let me in, I'm going to freeze to death you stupid asshole!" he cried.

Cartman tapped on the window, "Get in the back," he instructed, pointing towards the other end of the truck.

"No!" Kyle stomped his foot, hugging himself harder as a gust of wind shot past.

"It's suicide not to, Jew," Cartman's muffled voice explained.

Get frost bite and die, or get in the back of Cartman's van naked... Kyle actually deliberated on the choices for a moment before walking to the back of the truck. The cold metal latch burned his wet hand. He climbed in carefully, thankful for even the minuet rise in temperature.

The entire backseat was taken up by a filthy mattress. He didn't have much of a choice but to sit on it, but being the clean freak he was, Kyle gagged at the sight and smell of the old thing. What was that sticky spot?

The only other notable object was a red suitcase sitting in the corner on top of the huge mattress. He regarded it with some an amount of interest. His thoughts were mostly on keeping himself alive.

"Now shut the door behind you," Cartman's clear voice ordered from the front of the van. The only thing separating them now was a rusty chain-link window.

Kyle was glad to listen this time, anything to keep the cold out. As soon as the doors slammed shut, the click of a lock was heard.

He realized that the van wasn't running. "Cartman! Turn on the fucking engine. This isn't funny! It's still way below freezing outside!"

"Before I turn on the heat, there are some things you need to do for me," Cartman answered sweetly. A low growl came from Kyle's throat, but he didn't voice a refusal, so Cartman instructed him, "See the chains bolted to this wall? Put the cuffs on, Kyle.

"And why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because otherwise I'll open the doors and let you die." The way he said it, without an ounce of emotion made Kyle quake for a reason other than the biting air. He knew he couldn't count on Cartman bluffing. It wouldn't be that first time he took someone's life. The boy was definitely crazy enough to sit there and watch him freeze to death.

Something between a slow breath And a shiver escaped Kyle. "Okay," he answered evenly. Just because he was complying didn't mean he had to give up his pride. He would give in, but never give up. He wouldn't let Cartman see the fear that was rising in his gut.

He crawled to the edge of the enclosed space, eyeing the oddly placed manacles. The metal was freezing, but Kyle's wrist was starting to go numb from the cold anyway. He closed the cuff around his wrist, A loud click filling the van. It worried him how perfectly the nonadjustable ring fit him. Like it had been made with his measurements in mind. The other cuff was harder to get on with his left hand incapacitated. But he managed by using the wall to help slide the lock into place.

As soon as the second cuff clicked, the engine revved to life. Cartman got out of the warming van without a word.

Kyle studied his position. A tug on his bonds only spoke further of the hopelessness of his situation. He used all his muscle to pull, but they stayed fixed. The chain connecting the cuff to the wall wasn't very long and only allowed for a few inches of give. When he gave his investigation a rest, Kyle sat with his legs folded in on himself for warmth, with his hands resting on either side of him on the filthy mattress.

A moment later the doors to the back of the van flew open. Cartman climbed up to join him on the mattress and carefully closed the exit. His pants got a little tighter when he looked up to see Kyle reflexively curling in on himself further. Dark green eyes narrowed in on him. Having Kyle locked up with no place to go was exhilarating.

Cartman crawled steadily towards his victim. With each movement, Kyle tried to press himself further into the wall behind him. But there was no way out of this that he could see. His legs were still free, maybe he could get in a couple good kicks? That would probably only serve to make him mad. "Don't come any closer," Kyle warned lowly when Cartman was less than an arm's distance away.

"But Kyle..." Cartman sidled right up to him, pressing some of his weight against Kyle's huddled body, "You look so cold." The boy's fat was radiating heat.

If he had less self control, Kyle might've moaned at how good the heat felt. Kyle turned his face to the side as Cartman's came within centimeters of his own. Either one of Cartman's arms was pressed against the wall next to Kyle. It was overwhelming how much of him was being consumed. There was hot breath on his ear, "I know how to warm you up." Lips brushed the side of his face, hands came up to trail his arms.

The room filled with the sounds of the clank of chains being relentlessly tugged, and the whining of the mattress under Kyle's weight as he thrashed around. He protested, "My dad's a lawyer you sick bastard! You better let me go right now!" Cartman seemed unmoved, so Kyle tried a diffferent tactic, "I really don't think you thought this through. You must know that I'm going to kick your ass the moment I get out of here." There had to be some way to get through to this psychopath.

"You are talkative tonight!" Cartman commented in a facetiously cheerful voice, betrayed by his sneer, "Let's do something about that."

The big red suitcase in the corner sat waiting for him. Cartman managed to get some distance between him and Kyle without getting too many kicks, and make it to the suitcase. Cartman pulled back the flap, and reached in, looking back at Kyle with a smile, "And what do you think is in here?"

The only response from Kyle was a glare. It was something in his eye maybe, but there was indication on his face that he was interested, maybe even anxious to see what was in store for him.

Cartman pulled out a long metal rod with leather straps on either end; a spreader-bar. "I wonder what this is for?" he asked, "Oh, how about this?" Cartman reached in and came out with a bright red ball attached to long black fasteners by a loop of metal, "This should quiet you down."

"If you go near my mouth with that thing, I'll bite your fingers off," Kyle growled, body balled up once more in defense.

"Well, let's start with the legs, than," Cartman grabbed his first item and made his way over on his knees. When Kyle kicked out at him, he grabbed the leg and with some difficulty sat down on top of it to hold him in place. The second foot successfully hit Cartman hard in the side. A pained whine escaped him, but he did his best to ignore the pain, and fasten the first leather strap around Kyle's ankle. When he was done, Cartman trapped the leg that had been pummeling him in the side. The metal pole that connected the two straps made it so Kyle couldn't help but keep his legs spread out wide.

Kyle continued to scream and complain throughout the whole ordeal, "What the fuck do you think you're doing! Where did you even get this stuff? Did you rob a fucking adult store? What's wrong with you!"

Cartman took a chain that was connected to the spreader bar, and looped it around a handle that was built into the bottom of one of the doors. He tugged at it hard enough that Kyle slid onto his back. They pulled at one another, Kyle desperately trying to keep some give in his bondage. When Cartman was satisfied with how taut Kyle's body was, he looped a lock into the chain, and the tug of war ended. Kyle's legs were only able to bend slightly; helpless to defend himself much further in spread-eagle.

"Cartman? Please, don't. Whatever you're going to... Don't do it. It's a power thing, right? There has to some way for you to feel good about yourself besides-" Kyle shut his mouth when Cartman drew closer with the ball gag.

"Come on, open up," Cartman cooed, shoving the rubber against his lips. He wouldn't be able to get it in with brute-force. How to do this? Suddenly inspired, he punched Kyle as hard as he could in the gut. As a result, a the winded boy opened his mouth wide to take in a gasp of air. Cartman shoved the gag in. Thanks to the distraction his contracted abdominal muscles caused, there was very little resistance from Kyle as the gag was fastened behind his head.

Cartman backed up to get a look at his finished product. The brightness of the angry blush across Kyle's face was matched only by his bouncing red locks. His lean body squirmed and arched up desperately. Each muscle tensed so beautifully, an occasional extra quake ran through them from the cool air that still lingered in the vehicle. His dick swayed with each thrash, forcibly hanging out in the open.

The only thing that could've made the moment better for Cartman was if he was actually hard. The night was still young, he thought.

Cartman straddled him, gasping lewdly at the feel of the warm body making contact with his crotch and ass. The way Kyle was struggling and bucking up in a feeble attempt to get him off definitely wasn't helping calm him down. Or those lean muscles. Cartman traced a hand over that toned abdomen in awe.

Kyle shook under his touch, cursing at how good it felt. When he tried to protest, all that came out was his muffled voice and line of drool. Cartman laughed meanly at him, leaning into his face too close for comfort. "Have you ever fancied yourself a masochist?" he asked, trying to sound amiable to piss Kyle off more. There wasn't even an attempt at a verbal response, but Kyle narrowed his eyes, face twisting in anger.

Cartman scooted over, stretching to reach back into the suit case. "Let's see..." He came back up, and made sure to show off the new toy.

Kyle blanched at the leather collar and thin metal chain in Cartman's hand. He'd never been that into bondage, but he had a pretty good idea about where the clamps on that chain were going. The thought scared the absolute shit out of him. Could the jagged edges of those clamps mark his skin permanently?

The leather collar dug into his neck. Cartman didn't tighten it enough to asphyxiate him, but combined with the gag it didn't make breathing easy.

The thin chain was stuck through a metal loop on the collar. Cartman pinched one of the pink little nipples on that hot chest, reveling in the whine that escaped Kyle. But when he went to put the clamp on, Kyle started to scream. Cartman halted his actions to watch on as Kyle spasmed. His head whipped back and forth, making his curls bounce haphazardly. As he screamed and pleaded, drool rolled down his face and neck, pooling on his chest and running down to soak the mattress. His body bucked wildly. Everyone of his movements spoke of his intense desperation- fight or flight.

The sight made Cartman laugh, "I haven't even done anything yet!" But Kyle didn't pay him any heed, so he in the mist of the chaos he clamped the metal onto Kyle's pink, erect flesh. His body halted at the sudden pain. Loud, labored breaths sounded from his nose.

"There we go... not so bad, huh?" Cartman cooed, and grabbed onto the back of Kyle's hair, forcing his head up. The chain was only so long, and barely reached the second nipple. Kyle stare in horror at his chest, realizing his predicament. If he let his head relax, it would pull on the clamps, maybe even run the jagged edges along his nipple. Of course, if he pulled on them hard enough, he could free himself...

Just as the thought entered his head, Cartman growled authoritatively, "And don't you dare let those fall off, or I'll whip the shit out of you." Secretly, he was waiting for the moment Kyle slipped up and let his head fall back. Any excuse to the mare that beautiful skin (even though he didn't really need one).

Now that his victim was comfortable, Cartman moved down Kyle's body to stare at that ass. The two cheeks were squished against the mattress, spread apart just a bit by the bar. There were flashes of all the nasty day-dreams he'd had about sticking his face in between those plump ass cheeks in his mind's eyes. They made Cartman snicker as he inhaled the raw musky scent of Kyle.

He reached under Kyle's body and palmed both of his ass cheeks, lifting and separating for better access to dive in mouth first. For someone who claimed to be such a clean freak, Kyle's ass was putrid. Not that Cartman was complaining. The ruminants of shit on his asshole were a pleasant surprise.

Kyle was mortified by the intrusive feeling of Cartman tossing his salad. It made him nauseous, and he might've vomited if not for fear holding back his reflexes. Throwing up with the gag would've been more than he could stand. The wet sensation of Cartman's tongue forced it's way inside his tight little hole. Both of the boys groaned; Cartman in rapture and Kyle in utter disgust.

Cartman's tongue continued to wriggle, his saliva coating everything. The various fluids that coated his face mixed, becoming indistinguishable with his vicious lapping. Cartman spread Kyle's ass cheeks painfully wide, turning his head to get the best angle to delve as far into that tight ring as possible. In his haze, he moaned incoherently about how amazing the smell and taste of Kyle's dirty ass was.

When The inside of Kyle's butt had been cleaned and completely covered in a coat of saliva, Cartman finished his assault. An idea struck him when he saw Kyle's horrified expression. A mean smirk stretched across his fat face, and he crawled back up Kyle's body, reaching behind his head to undo the gag.

Kyle puffed in a huge breath, but before he could find his breath, Cartman was up in face. Reflexively he backed away, ignoring the threat that had been bestowed upon him, and the pain that it caused his aching nipples before they passed completely off of him. The chain hung off his neck uselessly, unheeded.

Cartman didn't even seem to notice. He grabbed a fistful of his Kyle, pulling hard enough that he gasped. The unmistakable pain and sound of hairs being pulled out. Not enough to show, but enough to hurt like a bitch. It was too easy to stick his tongue down Kyle's throat, effectively putting in the sceevy taste of his own filthy ass. It didn't last long. Cartman didn't really feel like getting his tongue bit off.

Kyle turned his head to the side to avoid further contact. But Cartman just licked up the side of his cheek, his cock twitching. It was like he could taste Kyle's disgust. "Oh, Kyle, your sweet ass tasted so good, I thought it would be rude of me not to share."

Kyle squeezed his eyes shut. Why couldn't he have just let himself freeze to death? When he was finally able to find his voice, it trembled, and sounded nothing like his strong, normal self, "Dear God... I hate you."

"I think I'll change you're mind about that soon..." Cartman told him with a crazed grin, "but for now, you seriously need punished."

A relieved sigh passed through Kyle's trembling lips when Cartman back off of him. Just feeling him graze his skin with his body and damned heat was torture. When he got out of here, he knew he wouldn't ever be able to forgive the fat boy. Not this time. And if he thought that he would be too embarrassed to say anything, he had another thing coming. Oh no, his fat ass was going down.

His ears perked up at the sound of Cartman rummaging through the suitcase. When Kyle dared to peer over, he froze. Even without a gag he was speechless. Cartman relished the fright glinting off his eyes. As a demonstration, he cracked the black leather whip in his grasp, and licked his lips, "Don't act so damned surprised, I told you this was coming,"

"What do you want from me?" Kyle arched up, wanting to escape so badly.

"Oh. That's simple..." Cartman brought the whip down on, eliciting a beautiful yell from his victim. The pain tore through Kyle's body, the snap reverberating in his ears. His eyes begged him to let out tears, but he didn't dare. Not even when Cartman slowly drug the whip up his thigh, and whispered, "...I want you to suffer."

Fully aware how close Kyle was to his braking point, Cartman continued to push. Just a bit more physical and mental torture and he would get to see those delicious tears. Not that Kyle didn't cry. He'd seen it plenty of times, but never under the right circumstance. The cause for his overwhelming sadness was usually due to someone else's pain, or a great injustice. Never for the pure reason that he alone was facing Cartman's wrath.

Kyle didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He knew that his agony must be written on his face and in his screams, but if he let out one sob, he wouldn't be able to hold in the rest. Losing that kind of control would bring his degradation to a new low.

The whip struck over and over. An orchestra of cracking leather and screaming filled the van. The once untouched pale skin was covered in horizontal red strikes. There was one scar, lighter and older than the rest that caught Cartman's attention. Kyle had stole something from him when they were kids. Jewed him right out of his kidney. Why, he had even used some sort of mind trick to get everyone in town to play along.

It had pissed Cartman off so much at the time, but now he was glad it had happened. For one thing, without it Kyle would be dead, and that would displease him too much. He'd been naive at the time, so one dimensional. Not realizing that his relationship to Kyle consisted of more than just pure hatred.

Secondly, it only seemed fitting that part of him was inside of Kyle, pumping life into his body. To Cartman, it nearly justified the Jew being under him (not that he needed justification). Not only did a very vital part of him rightfully belong to Cartman, but Kyle owed him his life. Without him, he'd be nothing. He'd never have gotten past age nine. So why shouldn't his entire life belong to him? Why shouldn't he control what Kyle saw and did and thought?

With his thoughts of owning the screaming, pained body under him, Cartman was dangerously close to making a mess of his pants. Admittedly, he was still pretty inexperienced and couldn't hold out too long. He'd accidentally came prematurely couple times before, completely ruining any chance at sex. Which was fine for random whores and Butters, but this was special. As much he wanted to take his time, realistically he knew he needed to hurry the fuck up.

So he dropped onto his hands and knees, bringing his and Kyle's faces close once again. "I'm going to fuck you," He told him sweetly, tracing one hand over the marks on Kyle's abdomen.

Cartman jerked back in surprise when Kyle's well aimed spit hit just under his eye. In hindsight, he probably should have seen that coming. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, an slowly wiped it off.

His back hand hit Kyle's head hard, but he barely reacted, just laying there in silent protest. Cartman grabbed his face, pressing his chubby fingers into the hollows of his cheeks. They matched each other's angry gazes. There was no point in talking anymore. Cartman let go of Kyle gingerly, and scooted himself down.

He took the lube out of his back pocket, laughing at the thought that his cover might've been blown if Kyle had spotted it before he got him into the back of the van. Too late now.

Kyle squirmed uselessly when Cartman pulled on of his ass cheeks to the side for a better view, and slid a slippery finger against his hole. The pain that covered his body, and the mental turmoil finally tore a couple tears from him. He bit his lip to muffle his sobs, but his body shook with them, adding an extra sensation to the feeling of the digit in his asshole.

"So tight... I knew I'd be the first one in... Free how long I've waited for your virgin ass, you'll have tell me how it feels," Cartman moaned brokenly, scissoring nice and slow. It would be just great of he could actually get Kyle aroused. The ultimate humiliation; and patience was the key.

So he wanted to be his first? Kyle couldn't help himself, hoping to piss Cartman off. Through his pain, tears, and even bit of forced pleasure, Kyle told him, "Not... the first."

The finger his his ass halted it's slow movements. Cartman wasn't expecting him to say anything, and he was sure he must've heard him wrong. "I'm sorry..." He chuckled worriedly, "What was that?"

Kyle sucked in a couple of labored breaths, and his voice came back to him, strong, angry, "I SAID... You WON't be the first. It doesn't matter what you do to me, you can never have that. And I'll know the difference between your sad little prick and having a real man inside me." He absolutely reveled in the horrified look on Cartman's face. The way his mouth flew open like he'd just been struck.

"Oh. HELL NO," Cartman grit out, suddenly shoving three fingers into Kyle's ass, pounding into him fast and hard. Kyle yelled out, gritting his teeth as a fresh trail of tears rolled down his cheeks. He shook his head crazily, his curls dancing back and forth. "You... LYING... Little SLUT," Cartman grit out. He would make Kyle pay for that outburst.

A quake went through Kyle, a muffled moan escaping him. Cartman sped up, keeping his angle and depth just right to keep on his sweet spot. To Kyle's horror, his dick started to respond to the waves of pleasure ripping through him, mixing with the overwhelming agony for the most intense sensation he'd ever felt. It made him feel even worse, that he was finding any amount of enjoyment in being violated like this.

Cartman didn't wait long before unzipping his pants, giving his dick a few good strokes, and shoving his ugly, short cock up Kyle's ass. As he rammed into him violently, Cartman began to pump Kyle's erection messily. Kyle was letting out loud sobs and moans now. There was no holding back any longer.

The harsh fucking didn't last long. Cartman let out a long groan, and collapsed, flaccid cock still balls deep in Kyle's asshole. Cum leaked out, doomed to become another stain on the disgusting mattress. Kyle hadn't cum yet, but he didn't bother with that. All that really mattered was that he got off. The fact that Kyle had gotten hard at all was just icing on the cake.

Never one to let things go easily, "Who... Who took you before me?" Cartman demanded as soon as he caught his breath.

Kyle shook his head, exhausted and violated, "None of your fucking business." Cartman snorted but didn't reply. As he stood up, his cock slid limply out of the tight ring of muscles it had been embedded in.

"I have a way of getting people to talk," Cartman winked, ruffling through the suitcase once again.

Kyle struggled, "There's nothing left for you to do," he told him sadly, "you've already done your worst."

"Oh! Silly Kyle... Silly silly silly..." Cartman brought out a little vile of liquid. It was strange, globular, and silver like a metal. "I'm not going to torture you. We're done with that. I just wanted the first time to be... for lack of a better word, real."

"What the fuck is that?" Kyle narrowed his eyes. A bad feeling was settling in his stomach, and not from his wounds.

"This?" Cartman held the vile up under the light, shaking it lightly, "This is your new addiction," he smirked. A dull pop sounded as he uncorked the container.

"What are you...?" Kyle's eyes widened as he drew nearer with the stuff. Cartman knelt over him, grabbed his face, and forced the vile into his mouth. Kyle might've put up more of a fight if he'd known that's where it was going. It didn't exactly look like something anyone should consume.

He coughed as it went down his throat. It burnt like alcohol, and made him kind of tingle in the same kind of way. Other that, it didn't taste that bad, maybe a little bitter. He felt fine, for now at least. Kyle was just glad that Cartman had backed off of him. "What was that stuff?" He yelled, pulling at his chains.

"All good things in time, dear Jew," Cartman cooed, and booped him on the nose. He left him in the back, restrained and confused.

They drove back towards town. Cartman listened as Kyle screamed in the back, kicking pathetically at the mattress. Probably hoping as thy got closer to civilization someone would hear him. Slowly... The screams melted into halfway confused, terrified moans. "Just let it happen, it's easier if you just give into it," Cartman told him gently. He took the long extra scenic route home, making sure not to go on any roads that people might be able to hear his little victims cries. When the screams had finally died away, he started to drive into South Park.

"Cartman..." Kyle whined, "I can't touch myself like this! You have to touch me!" Cartman laughed cruelly, and told him to be patient. Not much further now. Than they'd have all the time in the world.

Cartman pulled into his garage. It was starting to snow. That would cover up any tracks he'd made that night. Not even his stupid, sleeping neighbors would expect a thing.

When he opened the back of the van, Kyle was humping the air as much as he could in his current postition, whining and begging desperately for release. His cock was hard as a rock on his stomach.

"Kyle," Cartman snapped, getting the horny little Jew's hazy attention, "If you tell me who you slept with before me, I'll let you suck my dick while you beat yourself off.

"Kenny!" Kyle shouted immediately, "It was Kenny! We've been fucking for..." He trailed off, seeming to have forgotten details that weren't directly related to the actual fucking itself. His eyes came back into focus and he twisted in his bonds, "Let me out, Cartman, please. I'm so hard it hurts!"

Cartman's jaw dropped. Kenny. Womanizing, tit obsessed Kenny? But he was strait... And... They were supposed to be best friends. It wasn't like he'd ever told anyone about his infatuation with Kyle, but he still felt betrayed. Vengeance rang through him.

Suddenly Kyle yelled, pulling Cartman away from his vindictive thoughts. He watched as Kyle came all over himself. It was so fucking sexy. He felt himself ready for another go, and he knew it wouldn't be long before Kyle was too.

In the back of his mind, as he let his new plaything free, he was damn sure of one thing... Kenny was going to pay for stealing what was rightfully his.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, dammit! Only two comments and one (very lovely) private message last time. And one of those comments was just some dude bitching about the way I asked for comments! You're breaking my balls, guys, seriously...**


End file.
